l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hekau
Hekau was a renegade Senpet priest Starter Quotes (LBS - Secret and Lies) and sahir duelist who became the Qabal Champion. Early Years Family Hekau was an orphan who had been taken by the Qanon, and he was brought to the City of Orphans. Hekau could not remember what happened there, but he was changed. Kepsat (LBS - The Awakening flavor) His parents had been killed by the Yodotai, and the orphan was raised by a family who had a son named Kepsat. Today is the day we leave this accursed Empire, by Patrick Kapera Senpet Legionnaire Hekau was a student of the warrior Bekhten. During two decades Hekau was a soldier, and he had come to be well-respected within the Senpet Legions, able to command any post he could want. The Jewel Caliph Allies In 1130 his Lady, the Pharaoh Hensatti, made an alliance with the Immortal Caliph of Medinaat al-Salaam, the Jewel of the Desert. Hensatti summoned Hekau, alongside with Bekhten and Ramontet, a Senpet Strategist. She proposed to join the general Abresax and Kepsat at the Jewel of the Desert, as part of the Senpet military aid to the Caliph. Hekau accepted to play a more active role in the Senpet Empire's future. The Prophecy Hekau was haunted with visions. He was approached by a secret society of sorcerers, the Qabal. He was told that an ancient prophecy, the Awakening, required to gather four avatars of the Goddess to be released. It was believed that it would mark the dawnfall of the Caliph, and the Qabal worked to fulfill it. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Questioned by the Jackals Somehow Hekau was taken by the Jackal or they were allowed to question him. Her leader, Enala, wished to undermine the Pharaoh power. Ramontet (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Hekau told Ramontet was her military advisor, and without his advice Hensatti could not act. Ramontet (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Ramontet would be approached by the jackal to join their fate. Ramontet (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Boxtext) Amru In 1131 Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 Hekau found one of the avatar, Amru, but not before the Caliph knew of her. A Khadi patrol appeared at Amru's home and requested to retrieve her from her parents, as ordered by the Immortal Caliph. Amru's parents began a heated discussion which ended when the Khadi used his magic to tear them apart. Before the Khadi abandoned the building with Amru, Hekau magically killed the heartless and released Amru. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Two (Rulebook Story, LBS - Secrets and Lies), by Patrick Kapera Meeting in the Underground Hekau came with Amru beneath the city, and met two women, one who had a jinn shapeshifted in a cat, Nim, and the Ashalan Blood-Sworn Eyla. The Ashalan told Amru could lead Hekau to the rest of avatars, but the death of the khadi would have consequences. Another of the Avatars, Selqet, was already known by the Caliph who was a prisoner of the Senpet, held in their garrison at the city's edge. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera Hekau is captured They later emerged at the Portals of Delight and Fancy near Ghassan's gambling house. There a Khadi was asking Abdul-Rafi where was Dharr, and the Janan Twins appeared and fought the heartless. The Senpet guard led by Qer Apet detained them and also took Hekau prisoner. The black jinn-cat Nim appeared and fought against the Senpet and the Khadi. The Senpet and the Qabal sahir traded magical volleys, but the buildings nearby suffered. Burning Marketplace (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Amru was protected even at the cost of Hekau's freedom. The Qabal fought the Caliph's patrols and Amru was not captured, but Hekau was taken prisoner. Hekau Captured (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Interrogated by the Caliph Hekau was personally questioned by the Caliph Hanan Talibah, who wished to know how he had killed her immortal khadi, an unnexpected show of power. Hekau did not know how had he managed to do it, and Hanan Talibah passed him to the Senpet their betrayer. Interrogation (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Hekau managed to hold out against the torture, but the experience changed every part of him. He no longer held any allegiance to Hensatti, his mistress, and decided to champion the cause of the Qabal. Qabal Champion Hekau not only joined the Qabal, he eventually would become his leader. They conspired to overthrow the Caliph and her minions the Khadi, and studied the forbidden arts in hopes of finding a way to bind the Khadi and bring down the Immortal Caliph at Medinaat al-Salaam. Hekau concealed his plans from Hensatti. Hekau (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Amru is Kidnapped Amru had not been taken by the Senpet, but in the confusion she had been attacked by the monkey pet of the Jackal known as the Monkey Man, and kidnapped. Amru is Back Amru learned how to use her magical powers and attacked the Senpet prison at Medinaat al-Salaam. She left a trail of angry revenge behind her as she scoured the Senpet Garrison for her surrogate father Hekau. But what she found was no longer the man she had known; indeed, she wasn't even sure it was still human. An Avatar Enraged (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Hekau's Death Hekau realized what happened to him during his time in the City of Orphans many years ago, and knew what would happen to return the favor. In moments the tendrils of smokeless fire began to seep from his body. Crysalis (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Amru was seeing the transformation of Hekau in a jinn of the Qanon. The true nature of Hekau's soul was a jinn hid after the Day of Wrath by the Ashalan, waiting the moment when they had to return to the Sands to combat the Jinn Lord Kaleel, which had been released at the same time that the goddess Shinjo during the Awakening. But the process killed the human body of Hekau. The Qabal Championship would be passed to Amru after the events of the Awakening. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 After Death The being formerly known as Hekau became the Arbiter of the Qanon. Dark Disgrace (LBS - The Awakening flavor) External Links * Hekau (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Category:Senpet Members Category:Qabal Members